A God's Wish
by Fabulous-senpai
Summary: Yato realizing his feelings for Hiyori. But he couldn't just go for Hiyori he needed for her the fall for him, right? Maybe gods could make wishes too?
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy please this took a long time to think about the plot. Thank you

Yato P.O.V

I like Hiyori! I like Hiyori! I like Hiyori! I like Hiyori! I like Hiyori! I like Hiyori! This can't be happening! I started running all over the place to look for Hiyori. Should I tell Hiyori that I like her or wait but if I wait then some one else could get Hiyori. Like a human. A LOWLY is more than a lowey human like the other humans. Hiyori devers better,like a god. A GOD NAMED YATO. Wait what I thinking. I like Hiyori!I like Hiyori!I like Hiyori!I like Hiyori!I like Hiyori!I like Hiyori!I like Hiyori!I like Hiyori!I like Hiyori!I like Hiyori!

I kept running. I ran and ran to get stuff of my mind and to make sure I like Hiyori. Then I heard my name being called by a voice. "Yato!"I turn around to see where the voice was coming from. I didn't see anyone but the voice sounded so familiar. I kept running then I find a cherry tree in blossom, It looked so beautiful. I looked around and sat at the stump of the about Hiyori.

Hiyori P.O.V

I woke up in my room to see no one in my room.I look at the time. 5:35 a.m. Usually Yato is on my bed making jokes about my bed hair and my panda pajamas and Yukine is saying good morning and telling Yato to stop making fun of me and call Yato a baka. I get up and get ready for school. I take a shower and take my time since I woke up early.

I get out of the shower, I look at the time 6:00 a.m. I get on my uniform. I get my lunch from the kitchen once again I am the only one in the house. I have my backpack packed,I walk to school. I pass by a park with cherry trees in blossom. They smell so good.

I take one last sniff but then I smell a familiar scent. My favorite scent! I smelled before but where? I walk into the park to see families and friends having fun. I keep following the the scent. Then I hear crying, I start running towards the sound. Then the last cherry tree in the park in the back thats where I smell the scent. I turn around to see Yato."Yato what's wrong?" I yell.I run to his side he is crying but he has his face in his legs and a protective barrier with his hands around his legs. "Yato" I whisper. "Whats wrong?"I ask him. " I ….think…... I…. like….. someone." Yato whispers. "So why are you crying then you should be ask them out or something you will never be sad again." I tell him. Yato looks at me straight in the eyes. "But I can't be with her." Yatro tells me. "Why not?" I ask him with curiosity. "Because she is a human and I am a god and there is a big age difference and also I don't think she likes me back." He yells at me. "If you really like her that much you can turn human you know." says a voice behind me.I smell a very similar smell I have only smelled a couple times. I look behind me to find the goddess of luck, Bishamon.

"Bishamon" says stands up and puts me behind him and gets in a fighting pose "Don't worry I am not here to fight but I was just walking in this certain park to hear a worthless god crying." says Bishamon. "Hey leave him alone he is not a worthless god and don't have to be so harsh he was crying right now." I yell putting Yato to the side.

"Hmm so just as I was saying earlier all gods and goddess have the power to turn into human, don't you know that Yato?But who would want to go powerful and worshiped to a regular human." Bishamon says looking at Yato. "I see why you like her, she is young,brave,loyal,smart, and even very beautiful.'" says Bishamon starting to pet my hair.

Then Bishamon pushed me into Yato's chest. I felt all my blood rush to my face. The smell hits me, I keep forgetting that Yato's scent is my favorite smells really good. Then I feels his arms go around me. "Well Bishamon this is my choice not yours." says Yato. "Well if I were you I would stay a god." says Bishamon. I hear Bishamon walk away. He doesn't let me go after she leaves. I feel him sit down and he puts me in his lap.

He turns me around so I can face the trees. "Hiyori." I hear him whisper. He puts his head on my whispers my name again."Hiyori" Then I hear nothing.I just hear his breathing. I think he fell asleep on me. Great. I can't escape his grip on me even though he is asleep. I guess this is ok. But I have to get to school! Then all I see is black and I feel myself go to sleep

I Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello I am here with chapter 2!

2 Chapter

Yukine P.O.V

I woke to find Yato gone. "Yato?" I yell. I go downstairs to find Kofuku and Daikoku and the table eating breakfast. "Good morning Yukine-kun, where is Yatty-chan?" asks Kofuku looking around for Yato.

"I don't know I haven't seen him this morning." I tell Kofuku. "That guy is always everywhere and always leaves his shinki here. HE shouldn't even call himself a god." says Daikoku watching Kofuku making sure she doesn't try to escape the house looking for Yato."Well I'm going to go look for him." I tell them. "At least eat first." sasy Kofuku tugging on my sleeve."I guess." I reply

Hiyori P.O.V

I woke up at my house in my room. "But that doesn't make any sense." I tell myself. I try to get up but there is something at my hips. I look down to see arms around my waist. I look behind me. **IT IS YATO!** "JUNGLE SAVATE!" I yell. I kick Yato but he doesn't budge.

I realize I am still in my real I was in my phatom body I would kicked his butt all the way to America. "Yato get up." I tell him. "Hiyori…" I heard him say,. "Yes that is my name now get up." I tell him again. I realize how close I am to his face. Even one move and I would end up….KISSING HIM.

I won't move intill he wakes you could do this. I went back to sleep and I felt something warm on my cheek. I woke up to see YATO'S lips on my cheek. I feel my face getting hot.

"Yato Yato Yato time to get up."I tell doesn't move. His lips are now getting closer to my lips. "Yato YATO YATO this isn't funny." I tell him. Then all of a sudden I see his eyes open."Hiyori." says Yato.

He then moves too fast and then his lips move to my lips. THIS IS MY FIRST KISS! IT WAS TAKEN BY A GOD.A GOD THAT NO ONE EVEN KNOWS EXEMPT A COUPLE PEOPLE. ( A/N I know what happened in the Manga but this is a fanfiction, I do what I please.) Then I see Yato's eyes grow big.

"Hiyori I am sorry I am so sorry I am sorry." Yato says bowing down to me. Then I see his face get red and he looks away from me." STOLE MY FIRST KISS" I yell. Then he whispers"At least it wasn't stolen by a human." he whispers. "What are you talking about?" I ask him. "Nothing.' He says I see his face. His face is all red and looks like steam was coming off of it.

"I am really sorry HIyori I am really I didn't mean to take your first kiss." Yato said looking me in the eyes looked like they changed from their regular blue soft eyes there were now more forgiving and could tell a story. "It is f-f-fine." I stutter. "What are you two doing?" Yells a voice from the door. Yato and I look to the door to see Yukine . "Hey Hiyori aren't you supposed to be at school right now?" Yukine asks me.

"Yeah but some things happened so I couldn't go to school." I said giving a quick glance at Yato."Oh what did Yato do to you this time? Yato you don't have to be such a baka." sasy Yukine slightly hitting Yato on the head with a rolled newspaper. I giggle at the sight.

"Oh I don't know if I want to tell…" I tell Yukine. "Oh Did did Yato ask you out?" Yukine asks in shock. "NO no not that I wouldn't go that far." says Yato. "Well it is fine you won't tell me I just want to know that you are ok.' says Yukine with a smile. "Well looks like I have to go to school tomorrow. " I tell them. I think what I am going to do with this god.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stay fabulous~Fabulous-senpai


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3 Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Yato P.O.V

Yukine and I leave Hiyori's house. We just walk all the way to Kufuku's house. We didn't say a word to one another we just walked in total silence. What Bishamon said earlier that I can turn human. I did make up my mind I like HIyori. It is a fact now. I breath out and in.

"Hey Yato are you ok your face is all red." says Yukine sounding concerned. "I-I am fine. Just thinking about something." I tell Yukine. "Okay just want to make sure you are ok." says Yukine. Well what I thinking about earlier turning into a human. I look over at would happen to Yukine?

Hiyori P.O.V

I look at the time. It is 3:09 p.m Oh looks like it would be too late to go to school anyways. I think about what just happened. Yato likes someone else but he kissed me. Yato Yato Yato what I am going do with this god. I go downstairs to get something ready to eat. I look inside the fridge, there is nothing I really like. "Oh my lunch I haven't ate it yet." I tell myself. I walk over to my backpack and get my bento box out.

I sit at the table and eat alone.I turn on the tv. "Hello my name is Akemi and I am here at the new park opening!" says a news reporter. SHe has long black hair and red glasses with blue diamond eyes." The park is very beautiful the cherry trees are in blossom so it is the perfect time to come!" says the girl pointing to the park. "Lets go inside!" she squeals. "Oh look at that look at the kawaii couple. They look so cute together!" says the girl.

"Point the camera at them do it I want Japan to see the Kawaii couple. I am sorta now interested my self. I watch the tv carefully."There they are they are resting under a cherry tree."Says the girl. They cameras point at a tree but I can't make it out. Then it becomes clear. "Aww look at that couple he sleeping on top of her while they hold hands in their sleep. How KAWAII."Yells the girl. I can make it out now it is….**YATO AND ME**.

"No no no no no no no no no this can't be happening." I yell to myself. My mom and dad they are working at the hospital what if they see GOD. Might as well mean OH YATO. I look back at the tv and pause it when me and Yato come on. When did we hold hands? I don't remember that. I look back at my right hand.

"How could you betray me like this, hand?" I say as I glare at my right hand.I turn off the T.V to get that off my mind. I feel my phone ringing. I check who it is. Ami! She probably saw it and the same as Yama. "H-h-hello Ami-chan" I answer. "HIyori Iki you will tell me who that guy was you slept at the park with or Hiyori-chan I swear."says Ami. "Umm hey hey you, his name is Yato." I tell her. "Oh so you have a secret boyfriend that doesn't go to our school.

Oh I bet he is part your age" says Ami. You don't even know i thought. "So how did you two meet?" asks another voice. That must be Yama. "Umm I will tell you later." I tell them."Oh you just want to make sure it is ok with your boyfriend.' says Ami and Yama starts giggling. "He is not my boyfriend." I tell them.

"Sure sure and you don't have a long pink scarf." says Yama. "I do have a pink scarf!" I tell them. 'Exactly!"says Ami.*beep* *beep* *beep* They hung up.I go back to eating my sushi I packed in my bento box. Then I see someone take some of my sushi. "Huh?" I look under the table to see.

Yato? "Yato what are you doing here?" I ask. "Oh I wanted to see myself on tv!" says Yato "What do you mean?" I ask. " Kofuku td me that I came on tv but she wont show me!" sasy yato all sad. 'I don't know if you gonna like the way you came on tv." I tell him. "I don't care i just want to see." says Yato picking up the remote. "Yato!" I yell. He rewinds it and watches the whole thing. He looks at me and then his hand. His face gets all red. "Hiyori…"

He says He sulks in the corner. "I can't believe I came on tv like that!" He yells pointing at the tv. "What I am embarrassing?" I yell. "no it's not that." Yato says putting his hands up to his chest waving them."Well I am going to my room." I tell him. "Fine!" he yells "Fine!' I yell back.

Yato P.O.V

I can't believe they showed that on tv. Oh gods oh gods.I am sorta glad that happened. I mean now all of Tokyo knows I like Hiyori. Well it didn't show but it looks like we are a couple. "I can't believe that happened!"I yell. I feel bad I think I made Hiyori upset. I will go cheer her up.I walk to her room. She is sitting on her bed reading a manga. "What manga are you reading?

' I ask. 'None of your business!" Hiyori yells throwing a pillow at me. "Oh you wanna go?" I ask catching her pillow she threw. "Why not?" She asks holding a pillow. 'KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." she yells while jumping onto me. I scream. She lands on top of me. Hiyori starts smacking my face with the pillow. 'Ow Hiyori stop!" I tell her.

"Ok Ok but no one can handle Hiyori. Ha ha ha.' she laughs. "Sure no one in the world can over take Hiyori but only one god can!" I tell her. I get her off of me and I tackle her. I open my eyes to see where I landed. I'm on top of Hiyori on my knees and hands on the floor so Hiyori couldn't escape. "HA HA HA." I yell in her face I see her face get red.

"Yato! YATO! Get off of me!" she yells. "No." I say looking at her.I look into her eyes and I feel like I am being pulled into a trance. Hiyori's eyes are really pretty this close just stay in that position for five minutes just staring into her eyes as she does the same for me. I feel myself be at ease and lean in. Then my lips are on hers.I feel my eyelids drop. The kiss felt like an eternity. Her lips were sweet! I let go of the kiss. I breathe in and out. I look down at Hiyori and she is red and breathing in and out really fast. I get off of her and get on her bed and hide under the covers. "Y-y-yato." says Hiyori.

"What?" I ask. She gets under the covers and looks at me. Then she says "Good night Yato." She falls asleep. I look at her. After what just happened she goes to sleep?!

Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Stay fabulous~fabulous-senpai


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hiyori P.O.V

I wake up in my bed to see Yato in my face again. "Yato." I whisper shaking him. "Hiyori I 'm tired." says Yato. "Ok is there a way I could wake you up?' I ask him. "A kiss on the cheek sounds nice." says Yato with a childish smile. "No Yato." I tell him smacking him softly. "Fine then I get to go to school with you." says Yato booping my nose. "Okay but make sure to not get any ones attention." I tell him sternly."Ok Ok lets go." says Yato grabbing my hand. "I have to get dressed first you baka." I tell him. "Fine I will wait outside your room." says Yato. I get on my uniform and brush my hair. I open the door to see Yato…...gone. "Yato?" I yell out. I walk down stairs and hear something in the kitchen.I see Yato ramming his face inside the fridge. "Yato!" I yell. "Wwat?" says Yato with his mouth full of food. "Lets go." I tell him. "Okay." says Yato running ahead of me. We walk out the door and onto the walk all the way to school with no talking. Just as we are going to enter the school Yato turns me around and looks me in the eyes. "Hiyori I haven't been a classroom in a while." says Yato. "It will be fine trust me." I tell him.

First Period Science

We walk to my first period and Yato keeps messing with people. Pulling their hair tapping their shoulders,putting notes in their backpacks as a prank, and other stuff like that. "Yato stop." I whispered not trying to look weird. "okay okay where do I sit?" ask Yato looking for a chair. "Well you have to sit on the ground next to me." I tell Yato patting the floor next to my desk."Fine." said Yato pouting. "Whats wrong?" I ask. "I don't like it here on the ground. "Why not?" I ask him.

"Because I can't see!" yells Yato. "Be quiet someone could hear you!" I say whacking him. "Iki-san what are you doing?" asks the student behind me. "umm Nothing thought I saw a spider" I tell them rubbing the back of my head. "okay….." says my classmate going back to work. "Yato yato yato." I say patting him. I get back get back to work.

Period 2 GYM

"Yato you can't come in the girl's locker room." I tell Yato. "Why not?" asks Yato with an innocent smile. "Because you will see things." I tell him. "Fine I will stay out here." says Yato. I go into the locker room and change. I go outside to see Yato in the same spot waiting for me. "Hi Hiyori3!" says Yato smiling with a wave.

"Did you do something?" I ask him. "No no of course not." says Yato waving his hands in front of him. "okay lets go outside." I tell him. Yato and I walk outside to run laps and I see all the guys with cut out holes on their pants. "Yato who did that to them?" I ask. "I don't know." says Yato laughing. "You did it didn't you?" I ask Yato. "No of course not." says Yato with a sarcastic voice."

Yato." I say. I let out a heavy sigh and start laughing. "See it is funny." says Yato laughing. "what happened to you guys?" yells the P.E teacher. "we don't know!" they yell. "Ok come up and confess!" yells the P.E teacher pointing next to him.

Yato went up to the P.E teacher and started making really funny faces. I tried not to laugh cause if I did they would think I did it.

Period 3 MATH

After gym we went to we werein the hallways. I pulled Yato into an empty hallway to have a talk. "Yato stop playing around like that,ok?" I tell him sternly. "Ok ok Maybe ." says Yato "I will do something for you if you stop." I said thinking it was a brilliant idea."Ok you have to…..Kiss me on the lips." sasy Yato looking down at me with a smile.

"Yato no." I tell him getting red. "It is the only way to make me stop." says Yato. "Who will be my next victim?" he says playfully looking around. "Yato no I might do what you said but after school." I tell him.

"Deal!" he says shaking my hand fast. "Okay lets go to math." I tell him."Hey Iki-san!" I hear someone yell my name. I look behind me .It was the same boy that asked me why I was doing to the floor when I was hitting Yato. I didn't really look at him when he asked but I recognized his voice."Iki-san I want you to meet me behind the school at the end of school.

I want to ask you something." says the boy. Yato had an angry look on his face. A face I haven't seen in a while. "Yeah sure." I tell him. As soon as I walk away he grabs onto my wrist and says. "My name is Haru Rior, You can call me Haru-san or whatever you want." he says looking into my eyes.

He has bright blue eyes and dark black hair like Yato. But he wore black glasses and was a little bit taller than Yato.

Period 4 English

We walked to the next class and notice Yato was looking for something. "Yato what are you looking for?" I ask him quietly? "Oh looking for that weird guy Heru or something like that." he whispers back looking around the classroom. "His name is Haru." I correct him. "Why do you care for him?" yato gives me a look. "Yato I don't even know him." I tell him.

"Fine but if he lays a finger on you I swear I will kill him." says Yato cracking his knuckles. "I will be fine." I whisper back.

Period 5 Lunch

I sit with Ami and Yama. "HI Ami-chan and Yama-chan."I yell as I wave walking over to them. yato was walking next to me looking hungry. "Okay here is the plan I will pass food to you while I talk to them ok?" I tell him. "Were these the girls that thought I was your boyfriend?" Yato asks me. "Yeah, yea they were." I tell him.

"Ok Can I talk to them?" he asks me. "No you baka!" I say hitting him on the arm. "Ok fine." He says. "Oh where is your boyfriend?" asks Ami looking around. "Ami-chan I do not have a boyfriend!" I tell her as I sit down. "Yeah yeah whatever you say." says Yama. We eat and the boy from earlier comes up. "Hi Iki-san can I sit with you?" he asks.

"Yeah of course." I say patting next to me. I see Yato get all mad. Then haru is about to sit on Yato. "umm Rior-san over here that spot is taken." I yell. "Oh sorry." he walks over to the other side and sits. "thanks Hiyori." Yato says kissing my cheek. I turn all red. "Iki-san are you,ok?" asks haru putting his hand on my forehead.

"No no I am fine." I say slightly slapping Yato while he laughs. "I don't know If you should stay so close to Hiyori-chan, she has a boyfriend already!" sasy Yama. "You do?!"asks Haru. "no no I don't just something they think." I tell him, Yato looks all sad.

I drop a piece of sushi on his lap and he eats it. "That tastes the best!" he says hugging me. No one sees him but I get pushed into haru. "Iki-san are you ok?" he ask me. 'Yeah I'm fine." I tell him getting back up.

"What ever you say." Haru says smiling at me. "I don't like him." says Yato. then Haru whispers in my ear. "Remember what I said earlier." He gets up and winks at me and leaves.

Time skip to end of day

thats it I am not taking yato to school again. 'Hey Hiyori where is that kiss?" he whispers in my ear. "Umm I Umm I have to go to the back of school remember." I tell him. "Fine but I will step in if he tries to do something to you." He tells me.

We walk to the back on the school and we see Haru. "Oh iki-san." he yells waving at me with something in his hands. 'Yato stay here if something goes wrong you know what to do." I tell him. "Whatever I will do anything for that kiss." he says with a smile. I walk over to haru. "Hi iki-san I wanted to ask you something and oh I got you something." he says giving me a small box."thanks." I grab the box but don't open it. "So Hiyori Iki you have had my eyes for a while now and I was wondering would you like to go out?" he asks me getting red."W-what?'I feel myself get all red "Hiyori Hiyori oh there you are!" calls a voice.

Haru and I look behind us to see Yato! Can he see him?! GREAT! "Hiyori there you are sweetheart I was wondering where you were at!" says Yato putting his arm around me and kissing my cheek again! Sweetheart where did that come from? "Umm who is this?" asks Haru.

"Oh Hiyori doesn't have to answer my name is Yato her boyfriend." says Yato putting out his hand. "So Yama was right you do have a boyfriend!" says Haru looking sad. "yeah we have been together since 8th grade!" says Yato proudly.

"Is this true?" asks Haru. "umm Yeah I am sorry i am….. have tried to keep it secret because he has arranged marriage with another family. But I really like him. " I tell him. It feels weird to say I am 'taken'. "Then why don't you come to this school?" asks Haru poking Yato in the chest. "Oh I am transferring to this school soon actually so I can be Hiyori more." says Yato says while putting Haru's finger down."Well I will see you later Hiyori-san." says Haru walking away.

"Oh poor Haru." I whisper. "What you care for him?"asks Yato. "Now where is that kiss?" asks Yato. "First of all he is a nice guy and you will get your kiss later." I tell him."Ok lets go dinner is on me!" says Yato. "Really lets go." I say grabbing on to his hand. We are about to walk out of the school grounds and there is a bunch of students still here.

"Hey Hiyori!" yells Yato. "Huh?" I turn around everyone is staring at him .OH GODS THEY CAN SEE gets my face and kisses me right on the lips ."Iki-san has a boyfriend?" I hear someone whisper. "He is hot why would he go for her?"ask someone else. "Aww they look so cute together!" says another he gets my hand and intertwined his fingers with mine and we walk out of the school and into the streets.


	5. Chapter 5

Herro its Fabulous-senpai with chapter 5

Chapter 5

Yato P.O.V

What I did to Hiyori was priceless!I kissed her in front of the whole school! I feel proud of myself! Her expression was the cutest thing ever. Now I am taking her on a date."Yato where we going to eat?" asks Hiyori looking at me.

"I don't know, Ramen?" I ask her. "Sure I haven't had any in a while." says Hiyori. Hiyori takes out her phone and searches up the nearest Ramen place. Lucky Hiyori has an iphone where I have a crappy flip phone.

I let out a sigh. We keep walking and I noticed that Hiyori hasn't let go of my hand, hmm cute. "Oh I found a place it is called ajisen ramen wanna go?"(A/N ajisen ramen is a real place, so good!) Hiyori asks.

"Yeah!" We walk four more blocks and it is on the corner,It's a cute little place. "For one?" asks the waitress. "No two." I speak up. "Oh I am so sorry didn't notice you there it was like you were invisible!" says the waitress. The waitress sits us down at a table and says "I will be right back!" She leaves toward the kitchen.

When Hiyori took her hand out of mine I felt lonely, I haven't had my hand held like that in a long time. We sit down at look at the menus and I look at the FOOD IS CHEAP I CAN EAT ANYTHING HERE! The waitress comes back and asks "Can I get you anything to drink?" "yeah I will get a thai tea with boba." Hiyori says smiling. "I will just get coke." I tell her. "Okay I will be right back." The waitress says

Time skip

Hiyori and I are walking down the moonlit sidewalk. Its very windy and Hiyori's hair keeps going into my face. "Hiyori control your hair." I demand. "Im so sorry Yato my hair can't control itself." Hiyori replies putting her face close to my face glaring at me, I just look at her and press my lips against hers.I unlock my lips with her and I open my eyes and I see her face all red and she mumbles"Yato….you idiot you just cant do that"

This girl Hiyori Iki is the reason why I changed. She has helped me with has even saved my life and I owe it to her. She deserves more than I don't want her to be with anybody else but me,she is mine and only mine. I think turning human will be the right choice.

"Yeah I'm going to do it." I says smiling. "Do what?" Hiyori asks. "Turn human." I say with an emotionless face. "But Yato don't you want to be known,loved, and worshiped by everyone!" Hiyori says staring into my eyes. "But…...You mean more to me than that." I tell her smiling. She blushes so much that she had to hide her face with her hands.

"Yato don't say things like that I almost believed you." Hiyori says elbowing me.I wrap my arms around her "It is true….you mean the world to me" I feel her rub her face in my chest."Come on Hiyori you have to go home." I whisper. She shakes her head and we stay like this for a couple minutes, I kiss her head then I pick her up and start walking to Hiyori's house.

"Yato….." she mumbles.I shush her and she falls asleep in my arms. I jump onto the nearest building r and then jump across the neighborhood. I get to Hiyori's house, the house is pitch black. I open the window to Hiyori's room and crawl in carefully trying not to wake up Hiyori.

I lay her on her bed and put the blanket on her. "Good night Hiyori." I whisper I kiss her cheek and then walk to the window and look back to see her peacefully sleeping. I smile and look at the moon and whisper "today has been the greatest day of my life."

Im am very sorry its short but I most work on my other fafics as well, next chapter I will try to write a longer one for you guys

stay fabulous~fabulous-senpai


	6. Chapter 6

Hello it's me fabulous-senpai and please enjoy~

Hiyori P.O.V

I wake up and look around to surprisingly find no Yato. I picked up the blankets and look around just to make sure, and he wasn't there. I turn to my alarm clock and see the time, 9:30 am! "I-I gotta go to school!" I yell stumbling out of bed.

I rip open my closet and look for my uniform….. it's not there! My mom was washing it I gotta go downstairs and fast! I run downstairs and see my parents at the table. "Mom, have you seen my uniform? I gotta pack my lunch and also I gotta-."

I was cut off by my father starting to laugh. "What's so funny!? I am already late!" I stare at him with such mother smiled at me and asked "Do you know what today is?" "What do you mean?It's Saturday…." I got the answer myself and my mother and father laughed. They are probably going to tell my brother and then tell me 10 years later at a family reunion something like that. "Well come sit down I just finished making dinner." My mother sang to me. I sat down next to her and looked at the feast, there was pancakes, eggs, bacon, and all types of pastries.

I blinked and noticed that a pink pastry was gone, I stared at the pile of pastries and noticed that something was grabbing the pastries…..more like someone. I grabbed onto Yato's shirt before he could escape. I heard Yato yelp from fear."Yato….." I mumble under my breath.

I turn to my mother and father. "Excuse me mother, father I have to go to the restroom." I drag Yato to the restroom while Yato yelled for help. I open the restroom door and fall asleep so I can be in my akashi mode. "YATO WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY FAMILY'S FOOD?" I yell throwing him into the bathtub. " I'm sorry! I just wanted food." Yato said struggling to get up. I help him get out of the bath tub and sighed "You could have just asked me. Remember no one can see you until you get their attention." I tell him.

"What if I do get seen by your parents. Wouldn't be weird? If I were a mortal I look like maybe nine teen years old to twenty one years old, Imagine walking into a room with your fourteen year old daughter with a nine teen old guy you have never seen before in the same room." I thought of it I would most likely I would start yelling at the unknown man holding my daughter actually made a point." Yeah I guess that is true…" I mumble still thinking about my future family."Well I am going back to the kitchen." I told him walking towards the door. "Wait, you forgot something." Yato sneered pointing at my sleeping body."Oh gods no." I whinned. I knew how to get into my akashi state but I am not so good by going back into reality world. I heard a faint knock on the door.

"Hiyori? Are you still in there?" asked my mother sounding concerned, The door opened with a creak and my mother saw my sleeping body on the floor. "Hiyori! Oh my baby! " My mom called for my father, "Help me pick her up." My mother told my father. I watched as they carried my body to my room. They walked back downstairs and ate breakfast in silence.

"Why do you think this keeps happening, my poor Hiyori." My mother sighed picking at her food with her fork. "I don't know but one day we will figure it out." My mother locked hands with my father. She smiled at him and whispered "I can't believe Hiyori is in high school, soon enough she will be like Masaomi all grown up." My father hugged her. He smiled softly at her.

I haven't really realized it I only have three more years until I leave to my own life. If I moved would Yato and Yukine come with me? or would they stay? I don't want to forget them...not ever. Yato was looking at me shocked. "Hiyori? what's wrong? You are crying?" Yato says wiping a tear that was on my check. I feel my face and they were wet with tears.

"I-...Don't really know why." I mumble to him."Don't worry Hiyori, me and Yukine won't leave you alone." He told me like he just read my mind. Yato put his arms around me and I let more tears fall. "I don't want to go." I muffled through all the tears. "If I leave then that means you would have to find other believers and Yukine still wants to learn , and I want to be there for both you guys." I yell.

Yato shushes me and leads me upstairs, "Well Hiyori I think it's time you go back into your body." I lay down and touch my wet cheeks. Yato wipes my cheeks with his then kisses my forehead and walks out of my room."Yato…." I mumble. Yato turned around to me. "Yes?" "Why do you always treat me like you care for me so much you also said that you like someone then why are you giving me all the attention? Did steh girl you liked say she didn't want to be with you?" Yato smiled at me

"So you haven't realized who I like?" Yato sat next me on my bed. I looked at him confused. "Think about Hiyori, you are the only mortal I hang out with." Yato told me. "Not that I know of." I sneered. Yato looked at me and took my hand. "Look Hiyori one day you are going to be my wife okay?God or not." He told me. "W-w-wife? But I-i-i-" I was blushing so hard.

"I would rather become human so then I could live the whole life with you or if I stay a god and you become my wife then just maybe we could stay immortal if I get that much power but I don't really want to risk that." Yato told me. he squeezed my hand. "I have never felt this way to anyone, I just want to hold you and Yukine close forever. I don't want to be alone again." He started to cry. I stood up and hugged him and he held onto my hand still. I laughed at his childlike behavior.

"Why are you laughing?" Yato mumbled. "Because you are such a child, gods don't ever really grow up now do they." I tell him. "I haven't really seen it as that way." Yato replied.I smiled and wiped his tears. "Well today's has been a tearful day and it's not even 12:00 pm." I smile at him and he smiles in return. I lay back down and start to feel my eyelids get heavy."Goodnight Yato…" Is the last thing I mumbled.

Hope you enjoyed- Fabulous senpai~


	7. Chapter 7

Hello it's me Fabulous-senpai~ enjoy

I woke up and I saw Hiyori back in her body sleeping peacefully, I smiled at her and walked downstairs ready to leave and go back home to Yukine. I saw Hiyori's mother and an older woman I haven't seen before entering the house. The senior wore a long white kimono and sandals with dark brown socks."Mother what are you doing here?" Hiyori's mother helps the older woman to the couch. The elder then sits down and sighs. I notice that she is holding a bow and arrow and she looks directly in my direction.

" I feel dark forces here." The older woman sneers still glaring in my direction. The woman then gets her bow and stretches the arrow in my direction and then she lets go. The arrow lands an inch of my face and shoots into the wall "Mother stop this at once, what are you doing?!" Hiyori's mother holds the older woman's hands. "There are dark forces here." The woman repeats . The elder then walks up the stairs and I run into Hiyori's room. I panic and slip under Hiyori's bed and hold my breath hoping the elder might not see me.

The woman enters the room holding her bow ready. Then she stares at Hiyori and she shivers. Hiyori's mother enters the room and the elder looks at her. "Your daughter I can sense that she has seen knowledge, war, poverty, and the worse of all calamity, we must cleanse your daughter right away." Knowledge,war, poverty, and calamity what does it all mean? Wait it all makes sense Tenjin the God of knowledge, Bishamon Goddess of war, Kufuku Goddess of poverty, and then there's me…..God of calamity. I stay put and listen to the elders speech."Your daughter has been playing on the edge on the far shore. We must stop her from going these senses I am picking up are all strong but for some reason the strongest out of all these is calamity. This is bad very bad if Hiyori stays with calamity something terrible will happen to her." Hiyori's mother eyes are widening in shock.

"But my daughter hasn't been doing anything wrong Hiyori is always at her friend's house and does tend to come home late starting a few months back." Hiyori mother bit her nail from stress she walked over to the bed and sat down and started stroking Hiyori's hair. "Oh my Hiyori is what my mother says is true that you have been hanging out with…..calamity. What does that even mean? Is this why you have been sleeping so much?" "Sleeping?" The elder pops out of nowhere

" Ever since Hiyori got into a accident last year she has been passing out a lot over the year. I wondering if she will never recover." Hiyori's mother explained. "Very mysterious Maybe that is what calamity has brought her or maybe she keeps going to the other side to go to calamity." The elder mumbled to herself.

Actually she is right Hiyori has been leaving the near shore and coming to the far shore to be with me and Yukine. I had never realized how much I have affected her life at home. The senior then squats and looks under the bed, "Here I feel it calamity is under her bed." The woman and I make eye contact and she shrieks, she probably sees me now.

"There he is under the bed, calamity has taken human form and is tricking Hiyori into playing his games. My daughter please leave this room I must slay calamity." Hiyori's mother backs up to the door and respects her mother's wishes and leaves the room. "Come out here right his instance. why have you been playing with my grand daughters life." The lady bellows.

I hear her wish and I mumble "Only if you give me 5 yen." The lady looks at me with confusion. "Five yen? Alright." The elder reaches into her pocket and throws five yen onto the floor. I Walk out from under the bed and look at her. The woman is in shock but then she gives me a glare. "Tell me why are you bothering my grand daughter she hasn't done anything to you." she yells into my face. "Oh your granddaughter is very important to me Ms. She has saved my life a number amount of times also I am not just calamity I am the god of calamity, Yato." I tell her not taking my eyes off her. The elder grips onto the end of her kimono.

"God of calamity please leave my grand daughter alone." I look down on her and speak my mind "I cannot leave her because I…...love her. No mortal has made me feel this way, what you said was correct she is coming close to the far shore to visit me and other gods but please let me stay with her, she is helping me guide to be a better god I want to become a god take brings happiness to people I want to be a god of once that happens I will make Hiyori the most happiest girl in the world! I I promised her that I would and Yukine will be with us and we would be a family just the three of us. So please don't take here away from me. I beg of you. I have a wish and that wish is so I could stay with Hiyori and Yukine forever but I don't think I could do that with Hiyori being mortal, so I was thinking of becoming human or making Hiyori immortal once I get those powers as a god because right now I only have one believer and that believer is my special girl Hiyori." I went onto my knees and bowed down to her. "Please let me stay with her." I beg starting to feel my tears swell up inside my eyes.

I look up and see her staring down on me but not with a glare but with a gentle smile. "My Hiyori has found someone has she. I remember when she was little she used to tell me she wanted to marry someone that respected her and would work hard to get her attention and get her to smile everyday. If you don't make her smile everyday I will come after you!" Hiyori's grandmother pointed a finger in my face and smacked my cheek softly and then left the room. Then it hit me "SHE JUST GAVE ME HER BLESSING ON MARRYING HIYORI! " I yelled to myself. Then I heard someone yawning and turned to see Hiyori in bed waking up. "huh I heard you yelling something did something bad happen." Hiyori rubbed her eyes to get herself awake. I smiled at her and said "Nothing is wrong at all"

Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed

Stay Fabulous~ Fabulous-senpai


	8. Chapter 8

I hope you enjoy this chapter :D ~Fabulous-shortie

Hiyori woke up to see her room pitch black the only light source was from the moon shining on her bed. Hiyori left her body behind and jumped out her window. Hiyori then started to jump in the direction of Kofuku's house. When she got there she entered the house but it was empty. Hiyori confused went upstairs to find Yukine. She entered the room "Yukine-kun?" She whispered. She found his bed empty and his books unopened. Hiyori then found a note on one of her old textbooks from 8th grade.

It read "Hiyori something urgent came up please don't look for us, We will be back soon." Hiyori recognized the writing immediately, it was Yato's. Hiyori couldn't just stand by she had to find them. Hiyori jumped onto the roof and sniffed the air. SHe caught Yato and Kofuku's scents. Hiyori jumped onto the building to find them. A couple of minutes later Hiyori still couldn't find them.

She smelled the air again "They must be around here." She told herself. Hiyori then finally found them, Hiyori gasped at the action that was going on. There was a phantom bigger than most buildings.

The phantom took the form of a animal she never seen before, it had multiple arms and shinned purple. She then saw Bishamon run into battle and with other gods she had never seen before. Yato got back to back with Bishamon and fought side by side. "Yukine you have to be sharper." Yato yelled at his shinki. Hiyori then caught the weapon get sharper and stabbed into the Phantom. Phantom howled and slapped Yato a couple feet back. "Yato!" Hiyori screamed out. Hiyori jumped down and helped Yato up.

Yato looked at Hiyori with concern. "Hiyori you have to get out of here and fast this phantom won't die. Even with the powers of the heavens this is chaos. You have to leave." Yato pushed her away and charged back into battle. Hiyori saw gods and goddess fighting with their shinki trying to defeat the monster."No I am not leaving I am going to help." Hiyori launched herself towards the monster. She kicked him in the eye and the monster tried to slap her away but Yato got her first and carried her to the nearest building. "Hiyori I told you to leave!" Yato hissed at her. Hiyori glared back "I want to help please." Yato held her hands and stared into her eyes. "The only way you can help is by staying here."

Yato then jumped onto the head of the phantom and stabbed him. Bishamon then let her giant sword chop off one of the monsters many arms. The monster then tried to slap Bishamon but then another goddess that wore body armour and held spear in her right hand pushed Bishamon out of the way. Hiyori watched with horror as one the shinki's were almost killed by another shinki. There were weapons of all kinds attacking the phantom but the phantom kept walking. The Phantom looked towards Hiyori and spoke. "she is half me lets make her whole me." Hiyori tired to jump to another building but one of the many hands snatched Hiyori out of the air. Hiyori kicked the monsters hands trying to release it's grip on her. The monster then opened it's mouth and was about to drop Hiyori. Hiyori screamed for help as the gods were trying to release her then the grip was lost. Hiyori fell in mid air screaming right into the phantoms mouth. Then she felt strong arms hold her then release her she saw Yato had took her place in the phantom mouth and Yato smiled at her before the mouth closed.

"YATO!" Hiyori screamed as she fell, Daikoku caught her. " Daikoku let me go I need to help Yato. Please I need help him please." Hiyori kicked and fought. "Hiyori he is gone, I'm sure." Kofuku said slowly as the watched the battle. Hiyori started to cry as Kofuku held her there was a slice by one of the goddess and finally the phantom was struck down. The gods cheered and started to treat each other wounds. Hiyori ran towards the body of the Phantom. "Someone…. please…... help me!" Hiyori weeped as the tears slowed her speaking.

Gods and Goddess watched her struggle waiting for her to say certain words. Hiyori then understood what she must do. Hiyori dropped to her knees and prayed. "Please if there is any gods or goddess to help me save another god that has been stuck in this phantom's body." Gods and Goddess that still had good health then came to her side. They smiled towards her and started to chop up the body looking for the god that she yearned for. "I found him" Yelled one the gods. Hiyori ran over and found Yato and Yukine coughing out blood covered in blight.

"We need some water over here!" A goddess screamed towards the crowd. A god returned with buckets of water and started to heal the god and his shinki. Hiyori saw that the blight was starting to go away.

Hiyori never realized she was still crying as she held Yato and Yukine. "Hiyori…" A weak voice whispered from Yato. "I told you not to worry." Hyori scolded Yato "You already know I worry about you and Yukine too much to begin with."

Thank you for reading Stay Fabulous~Fabulous-senpai (sorry for such a short chapter0


	9. Chapter 9

Please enjoy this next chapter ~ Fabulous-senpai

Hiyori waved goodbye to Yami and Ami and ran straight home so she could leave her body in a more comfortable place. Hiyori opened the door to her house and ran up to her room. "Welcome home!" her mother called. Hiyori got comfortable in her bed and left her body. Everyday she promised to check on Yato and the day is almost over! Hiyori grabbed the bag full of snacks and jumped out her window.

At Kufuku house

"She is never going to show up." Yato whined as he was wrapped up in blankets not wanting to show his face stained with tears. "Yato it's only five shut your face!" Yukine slapped him with a newspaper. "Yukine what if she forgot about us?" Yato then rolled across the floor while Daikoku was starting to crack. "If I hear one more complain I'm kicking your ass all the way to China!"

Yato ignored his insults and started to bail even more. "Don't worry Yatty-chan she will be here." Koufuku tried to cheer him up by sharing her oranges with him. 'Sorry I'm late!" Hiyori jumped through the door. "Hiyori!" Yato jumped from his straitjacket of blankets and ran towards Hiyori . "Yato get off! You have to be careful you are still injured from the that last phantom attack" Hiyori's face was turning a scarlet red while she tried to push off Yato. "But Hiyori you came so late! I missed you!" Yato still tried to fight Hiyori's pushes.

"Actually Yatty-chan Hiyorin is right you need to relax!" Koufuku slapped Yato's back so it would start to feel pain again "You are so terrible hitting me in the sensitive spots! You bad luck goddess ruining everything!" Yato barely even sputtered out as he laid out on the floor shaking. Hiyori and Yukine started to laugh. "This is no laughing matter! Hiyori heeeeelp meeee!" Yato begin to whine while Daikoku was spilling curses towards him. "Dinner served!"

Daikoku put out hot stew pot in the middle and passed out bowls to everyone but a certain god. "Umm you forgot me?" Yato called out getting up from the floor. "It seems like everyone is here let's eat!" Daikoku spit out quickly and started serving himself huge portions. "Save some for meeeeee~" Yato cried out while trying to find a bowl to eat. Hiyori noticed Daikoku had an evil smirk on his face and twinkle in his eye for he had hid all the bowls _**and**_ _the _plates. "Yukine help me I can't find anything!" Yato called out from the kitchen. "This is revenge for using my allowance to but that stupid good luck charm." "But I thought of you I even got one for Hiyori too!" Yato held three necklace with a cat as the charm that written in fine writing "Good lucko!" "What does lucko even mean?" Hiyori mumbled holding the cat figure in her hand.

"It's something they say in America!" Yato replied. "Nobody would ever say that!" Yukine rose from the table and kicked Yato down. "Yukineeeeeeeeee!" The two boys started to wrestle on the floors while Hiyori watched and started to laugh.

Hiyori started to put on her shoes and was ready to head out when she heard someone walking out from behind. Hiyori turned around and saw Yukine. "Yukine-kun?" "Is this what a family is like?" Yukine looked up at Hiyori. "Well Yukine-kun all families are different like me and my brother didn't really fight as much. But for you and Yato it's like a father-son bond but with a brother's attitude . From what I have heard from my friends brothers always fight but when they come together they are unstoppable like a dynamic duo."

"Thanks Hiyori." Yukine said softly and waved goodbye. "Tell Yato I said goodnight." Hiyori jumped into the night sky and landed swiftly on a stoplight. Hiyori looked around in the empty streets and noticed things she had never seen before. There were people having all types of different emotions in one place. There was a woman that was happy and smiling as she placed her new engagement ring on her finger and kissed the man who proposed. There was also another man who was angry because he came back to his car to find a ticket for parking in the wrong area.

There was so many things HIyori forgot about the near shore it's felt as she is apart of the far shore slowly escaping her world for theirs. Hiyori jumped home and found a few cats meowing at her and started to follow her as they mistaken her tail for a toy. Hiyori enjoyed the cats as they purred and welcomed her as an old friend letting Hiyori pet them. Hiyori noticed a cat all the way in the back that had black fur and bright blue eyes.

Oh those eyes reminded her of someone.

She walked up to it and noticed all the other cats started to hiss and some even ran away. The cat noticed her and started to hiss. "No it's okay I'm not here to hurt you." Hiyori placed her hand on the cat's head the cat opened it's mouth and seemed like it was about to attack. Hiyori didn't move her hand the cat seemed surprised as it tried again trying to scare off the girl. The cat bite the girl gently seeing what he could so to scare her off but no matter what Hiyori stayed.

"Well it's seems I have to go bye now." Hiyori patted the cat one last time and she jumped off. She heard the gentle meows of the cats in the alleys and a dog chasing them away and the dog itself started barking at her. Hiyori landed at her window and saw her body sleeping and noticed that her mother was in the room as well. Hiyori jumped inside the room and landed softly on the bed trying to not make any noise from the bed creaky frame. Hiyori's mother was holding her hand and watched her sleep. Hiyori entered her body and woke up.

"Mother?" Hiyori whispered. "Hiyori how are you?" Her other hand went for Hiyori's hair and started to brush it through her fingers. "I'm good." "Now Hiyori I want to ask you a question" "Of course anything."

"Is there a reason why you go to the far shore?"

DUN DUN DUN

thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed

Stay Fabulous~ Fabulous-senpai!


	10. Chapter 10

Please enjoy this chapter thank you for reading my story this far :D~Fabulous-senpai

Hiyori stared into darkness in the room. "F-Far shore? What's that?"

"Hiyori don't lie to me at first I thought you were just recovering from the accident with all your sleeping. But then I saw you with two young men one with dark blue hair and one with golden hair. First I thought they were mortals like us but then I saw your tail."

Hiyori's mother cupped her daughters face.

"Hiyori you need to stay on this shore, going to that shore to much will effect your life here too much and it's already taking course Yami and Ami are always worried sick about you even your father still believes you are sick."

"How do you know about the far shore?" Hiyori raised her eyebrow.

"Well on my side of the family we have the power to sense the far shore thats why our family is very religious but then it started getting more powerful with me I could actually see gods and their shinki but then when you were born it was incrediable you could actually talk and touch them no one in our family has never done that not even your been cursed and blessed at the same time you are the only human that actually understands what a god is like."

Hiyori swallowed back more questions.

"So answer me why do you keep going back?"

"Because….there is a god that need me. His name is Yato he used to be the god of calamity. But now he is going down a better path with his new shinki his name is Yukine. He wants to be a god of fortune a god who brings people happiness and recently he claims that he...loves me."

"A G-GOD LOVES YOU?" Hiyori's mother started to freak out.

"He started to scare me because he claims to become human to be with me but I don't want him to he belongs in his world."

"and you belong in your world."

Hiyori's mother finished her sentence.

"But mother...I feel like their world is so much interesting than this one." Hiyori pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Sometimes you know when its time to day you might not be able to return to your body."

That changed Hiyori's view on everything what if one day she couldn't return. Hiyori's mother would cry for days praying to the gods to return and her father would soon put her on a machine keeping her asleep forever while Hiyori on the far shore would stay like this forever her friends would soon grow up and go to a universities. She would have to watch and not be apart of it she would never know the feeling of getting into her choice of univeristy of having a child or her parents love.

"I want to stay here but yet Yato needs my help and I promised him."

"Well some promises are meant to brake."

Hiyori waved her mother goodnight and snuggled into her blankets. They smelled of Yato his sweet smell. All was in her mind at the moment was Yato. "I could never leave him could I?"

"You're leaving me?!" Yato shirked. "No I'm not I'm just taking a break my mother recommended focusing on the Near shore instead of here." "Hiyori NOOO!" Yato wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her. "You promised you wouldn't leave me!" Hiyori snapped. "When did I ever promise that!?"

"That's the rule when you date me!"

"YATO THAT'S MARRIAGE!"

"THEN LET'S GET MARRIED!"

"YATO NO I'M ONLY IN HIGH SCHOOL."

"THEN RIGHT AFTER I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME!"

After a lot of yelling and talking Yato came to understand why she had to leave. "I'm sorry Yato."

Yato raised her chin to her eyes looked straight into hers. "Look remember I love you." Yato whispered and pecked her on the lips.

"Yato have you….loved someone else?"

"Of course I love Yukine and -"

"No I mean romantically like this."

Yato went silent…..

"I did once just once ,she was beautiful but nothing compared to you of course.I never got her name. It was more when I was in my younger god years maybe more of my younger teen god years, she was a mortal like yourself but she couldn't see me no matter how hard I tried she couldn't see past the shore, but know this Hiyori I love you more than anyone I haven't had any romantic interest in my life for my father said that wives got in the way and would get into the way of my murder sprees, complaining about the blood on my clothes."

Hiyori was relieved if she ever left for a long time she would come back and he would be waiting for her.

"My father wouldn't approve of this. If he wanted for me to marry probably another war goddess probably 're the first girl I can express my feelings to touch and to kiss."

Hiroi's face went into full blush she hid her face into Yato's chest and he laughed.

When did Yato become such a man?

"Well if you need to go for awhile I understand but I'm going to watch!"

"Yato you sound like a creep."

Thank you for reading and choosing this story I hope you enjoyed

Stay Fabulous~Fabulous-senpai


	11. Chapter 11

Hello it's fabulous-senpai please enjoy!

Hiyori parted her ways with Yato. Hiyori thought of it as a way to connect to her mortal friends and family. Hiyori was getting accustomed to a god's way of life it was interesting to see mortals ways. But for Yato his world was flipped. He tweeted to her everyday and Hiyori would catch him hiding in a tree while she took her classes. Everyday Yato found time to sneak photos of himself onto her phone and texting "Don't forget about me~"

There were the quick moments where she forgot Yato. Hiyori first confused who would text her such love-struck texts such as, "I can't wait to hold you again" or "You looked adorable today with your cute bed hair!"

Then she would remember quickly sighing, feeling relieved it wasn't some random stranger. Of course at school at times her soul would slip out but it was getting better.

"Hiyori! I have noticed you aren't as sleepy anymore." Yama chewed her lunch as many of crumbs flew in multiple directions. Hiyori handed her a napkin.

"Oh yeah maybe it means you are getting better!" Ami shouted with cheer.

"Hopefully." Hiyori whispered as she looked at the window catching the glare of Yato. As usual he stood in the tree, most of the time staring at Hiyori or taking a nap.

"What are you lookin at?" Yama stood behind Hiyori looking into the trees Hiyori was glaring at.

"Oh nothing just….. The trees." Hiyori made the lie on the watched Yato jump from the tree and running out the school gates. Sneaking at smirk at Hiyori.

"Oh I see what you are looking at." Yama sang with a wink decorating her face.

"W-what?" Hiyori yammered. They didn't see him did they?!

"You are looking at the boys soccer team doing practice It like I don't know you anymore Hiyori, looking at boys" Yama pushed Hiyori playfully.

Hiyori cheeks became a scarlet and she looked out and saw beyond the trees were the boys soccer team playing. They practiced and the more confident had their shirts off showing off.

"I bet you like that super ripped guy over there. He is almost has as many muscles as Tomo-sama. He must be a senior." Yama pointed in a man's direction.

Hiyori looked as she saw a guy with shoulder length blonde hair. He had a dark tan. He looked confident as he kept scoring goal after goal.

Ami turned away not wanting to look and not wanting to participate in their 'boy fantasies'

"You like that Hiyori Don't cha ?" Yama whispered in her ear making Hiyori push her playfully but it a little force that sent Yama tumbling to Ami desk.

Hiyori walked home after waving Yama and Ami goodbye. Hiyori hummed a song and heard a crash behind her she turned and saw a trash can on it's side.

"Yato."She growled up her evil aura spilling out and making it's way towards Yato.

Yato crawled out and giving a smile. "Hello H-Hiyori how did we bump into each other?"

Hiyori started to walk again towards home ignoring the god as he were thin air. "WAIT!" Yato ran up and caught up to her.

"I wanted to talk to you." Yato gave up his silliness and turned his face into a serious one.

"About what?" Hiyori wrapped her arms around her chest.

"Um let's just wait til we get home."

They walked in silence Yato held his hands over his head and Hiyori held her bag in front of her. They both would gaze at one another and when made eye contact would give a little blush and look away.

They got home and Hiyori told Yato to jump to her room instead of coming in.

"Why do I have to do that?" Yato complained fr he ahd always whinned about how he jumped too often and making his knees weak.

"Becaused I learned my mom can see you and she doesn't really want me seeing you." Hiyori pointed towards her bedroom window and he jumped up and crawled through the window.

Hiyori opened the door and noticed no one was there.

'Hello?"

She called out making sure. Her mother and father were most likely at work but both of them? There was a note of the refrigerator that said "Hiyori it's me and your father monthly date night we will be back 11 to 12 Love, Mom."

Hiyori questioned the time. Usually it was 10 to 11 maybe they went somewhere far.

Hiyori grabbed a few snacks who she knew the god upstairs was probably hungry. Hiyori made her way up the stairs and opening her room to find Yato sitting on her bed staring out the window. It was soon getting dark. The sun was down but a still pinkish sky stood the moon was a quarter into the sky ready to take the day and make it the night.

"Here you go I thought you would be hungry." Hiyori placed the plate of snacks onto her desk for she didn't want crumbs on her bed.

Yato took ahold of many snacks and ate them fast.

"Yato you know you don't have to eat so fast." Hiyori tried to calm him down but he gulped down the juice she served and sat back down on the bed.

"I just wanted to eat that first so then we can talk without any distractions." Yato wiped the crumbs off her face

"He must be pretty serious." Hiyori thought she sat onto the bad across from Yato. "Well go ahead." Hiyori placed her hand on her chin and waited.

Yato's blue eyes stared at her and soon became filled with tears. Yato jumped onto her.

"HIYORI WERE YOU LOOKING AT OTHER BOYS I HEARD YOU WERE LOOKING AT THE SOCCER TEAM BOYS I CAN BECOME A SOCCER PLAYER TOO!"

Yato's tears made him look like a five year the sniffling, rubbing the snot that came down from his nose.

"Yato! I wouldn't do that!" Hiyori ran over to her desk to grab some tissues and she started to wipe his tears.

"But I heard ThE gIrl said YOU WERE LOOKING AT THEM." Yato grabbed all the tissues and cried more.

"Hiyori why don't you love me anymore it's only been a couple of weeks since you left. You left me for them!" Hiyori sighed and wrapped him up with blankets and knocked him over the bed.

He mummified in blankets couldn't move he would just scream "HiyoRI HIYORI." over and over until Hiyori laid down across from him and looked at his face. Drenched with tears and snot coming out of his nose he couldn't have looked better, Hiyori started to laugh and grabbed the tissues and begin to wipe his face. "Thank you." Yato mumbled over and over again.

"Yato. I don't look at boys thats Yama's thing I just play with her games because it was funny plus I wasn't looking at them the I was looking at you….becuase you were looking at me" Hiyori explained to Yato. Yato lighten up.

"You were looking at me oh Hiyori you are so cute!" Yato jumped out of the blanket trap and wrapped his arms and legs around Hiyori.

Hiyori blushed under his embrace but kept still despite the voices in her head to 'jungle savate' him. Yato removed his legs grasp but still held on with his arms. He soon brought her closer and kissed the top of her head.

Hiyori being embarrassed as it is, snuggled in closer. He hummed a soft song and Hiyori relaxed, she breathed in his smell and breathed out hard.

"Hiyori?" Yato asked softly tapping the top of her head.

Hiyori replied in a grunt moving her head with the sound.

"Did you just smell me?" Yato asked with a nervous laugh.

Hiyori then proceeded to turn scarlet and kicked him out of the bed. Then threw pillows aiming for his face,

"I DIDN'T DO THAT THAT'S GROSS! I MEAN WHO WaNT TO SMELL YOU?" Hiyori had her scarlet face staring back at Yato's pale complexion. Yato smiled and carried her back to bed Hiyori throwing some punches at him.

Thank you for reading this far and have good day/night! Stay Fabulous ~ Fabulous-senpai

Leave a review, like or follow please it motivates me to write more!


End file.
